


It doesn't have to be this way

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon, because I feel like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It doesn't have to be this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon/gifts).



> For Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon, because I feel like it.

     Alexander always wore long sleeves. He didn't want anyone to see the marks he had left. 

     Asher always wondered why Alexander wore long sleeves, until one day he walked in to see Alexander lying on the floor, blood streaming from his wrists. Asher knew that he should have known, should have been there to stop it, but he had always ignored it. He didn't want it to be true, and now that he had evidence, he was grossly unprepared. He called the hospital, and started to cry. 

     Alexander woke up in the hospital, and knew he had gone too far. He should have been more careful, should have concealed it better. Now Asher probably hated him, would leave him because he was broken. 

     When Asher went back in the room, Alexander was sitting up. "Hey Alex." he said warily. Alexander tried to smile, but instead started crying. 

     "Why am I like this? Why did it have to be this way?" he said thickly. Asher had no answers for him, and Alexander had no answers for himself. Asher carefully sat on the edge of the bed. And slowly took Alexander's hand.

     "I don't know, but it doesn't have to be this way. I can try and help." Alexander didn't say anything to that, simply nodded and squeezed Asher's hand. 

 

      A month later, Alexander hadn't cut himself again. Asher was right. It didn't have to be that way, he didn't have to give in to being broken. 


End file.
